The proposed social indicator system will tabulate and analyze certain events recorded by various social institutions in Minnesota. Events under consideration bear a high statistical correlation with chemical dependency, especially alcoholism. Two classes of events are being collected: 1) social, law enforcement, and health problems associated often or always with chemical dependency; and 2) admission to treatment programs for chemical dependency. The following demographic variables can be obtained for those individuals involved in each event: age, sex, race, and county of residence. For certain events socio-economic data can also be ascertained: education, occupation, employment, and marital status. Some events are always related to chemical dependency, while others are related in only a percentage of cases. Efforts are now under way to determine this percentage (referred to as a correction factor). During the pilot stage the following objectives have been accomplished: 1) feasibility of data collection for most events; and 2) feasibility of applying correction factors for certain events. During the renewal phase the following goals will be accomplished: 1) determination of age-, sex-, race-, and region-specific rates for each event in Minnesota; 2) using the specific rates, histogram graphs of various problematic events will be obtained for various subpopulations; 3) using these histograms, patterns of problematic events will be analyzed for various subpopulations; 4) correlation between availability of treatment resources and rates of problematic events will be analyzed; 5) over time, the efficacy of treatment resources will be evaluated by noting their effect upon problematic social events.